I Will Wait You
by Yuki si lily putih
Summary: Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL WAIT YOU**

Hai Minna-san, ini fanfic kedua yang aku buat setelah **Kiss After Rain. **Aku tahu cerita itu masih punya banyak kekuranga. Untuk yang minta sekuel cerita sebelumnya, akan aku usahakan. Masih dalam proses imajinasi. Terimakasih untuk yang R&R.

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Summy:**

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.

**Balasan untuk Rivew Kiss After Rain:**

**1Achiez: **Sekuel? Masih salam proses Imajinasi. Masa sih kayak cewek? XP

**3Rannanda Youichi: **Aku diancam nih ceritanya O.o . Tunggu aja nanti sekuelnya juga muncul.

**3Iko Nacht:** Kok aku dipanggil Senpai sih? Akukan massih baru. :3

**Guest: **ditunggu aja

**FBSN:** Terima kasih atas sarannya, akan aku usahakan membuat cerita yang baik dan rapi lagi.

Untuk semuanya aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian, aku akan beruszha lebih keras lagi

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Diambil dari cerita episode Naruto yang lupa episode berapa yang jelas saat Itachi dan Kisame ke Konohan.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Hal yang bisa ku lakuikan adalah menunggumu_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama itu_

_Aku akan menunggu mu_

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Naruto," ucap seorang pria betubuh besar yang berjalan dibelakang seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Aku harus cepat pulang Ero-senian, dia pasti menungguku!" ucap Uzumaki Naruto, sambil terus memacu jalannya, bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibilang jalan lagi.

"Aku tahu."

Meraka bedua adalah guru dan murid, Jiraiya dan Uzumaki Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan pejalannan latihan mereka. Sekarang mereka akan pulang ke Konoha, kampung halaman mereka. Tempat yang sudah mereka tinggalkan dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

'Aku akan cepat pulang, sasuke.'

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tertidur, tidur yang begitu lama dan panjang. Nafasnya tidak teratur, memburu, seakan-akan dia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk. Oh tidak, dia memang dihantui oleh mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sama terus berulang dalam benaknya, mimpi saat keluarganya dibantai oleh orang yang paling dikasihinya, kakaknya sendiri.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang bugsu Uchiha. Keadaanya sama seperti ini sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia dalam keadaan seperti ini sejak kakaknya Uchiha Itachi datang untuk membawa sang Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto pergi kemarkas Akatsuki. Namun, kejadikan itu digagalkan oleh datangnya sang Petapa Katak Jiraiya. Namun balasanya, mental Sasuke harus hancur karena jurus yang Itachi tanamkan padanya.

Sekarang mimpi itu datang lagi, nafas mamemburu kembali, bahkan Sekarang laki-laki tampan yang memiliki garis wajah feminim ini mulai menangis dalam tidurnya. Mimpi yang datang begitu menyakitkan, tak pernah bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya Sasuke saat ini. Bahkan itu terlalu sakit untuk dibayangkan.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Berherti! Ku mohon behenti!

Kejadian itu terus berulang dalam benakku, tidak ada kah yang bisa menghentikannya. Ku mohon siapa pun tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini. Tolong.

"Sasuke…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Tadaima."

Siapa? Kenapa tanganku terasa hangat. Apa ini? Kenapa air mataku berhenti.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi."

Siapa pun kau, ku mohon tolong aku. Disini

**Sasuke Pov. End**

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu, Sasuke tidak lagi sendirian. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut piraang yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" laki-laki yang dikenal Uzumaki Naruto itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tangan coklatnya terjulur meraih tangan pucat Sassuke yang terasa dingin. "Tadaima," sambungnya. "Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sasuke.

**Tsuzuku**

**Mohon R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WILL WAIT YOU**

Hai Minna-san, maaf sudah menbuat kalian menunggu *memang ada yang nunggu? T_T*. Saya sedikit sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan persiapan LDKPO *alasan* dan pulsa modem yang kosong, ada yang mau ngisiin? *Plak*.

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu dan beberapa pair yang nyusul**

**Summy:**

Sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk membuatnya sadar, namun semuanya gagal, bahkan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Hokage pun tidak dapat menyelamatkanya. Jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menunggu.

**Balasan untuk Rivew;**

Ottobre II: Akan saya usahakan, teriamkasih atas R&R nya

Iko Nacht: Akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi, apa ini sudah panjang? Terimakasih atas R&R nya

Aicinta: ditunggu aja, nanti pasti muncul kok *plak* teriamkasih atas R&R nya

Nura: akan saya usahakan, teriamkasih atas R&R nya

Oguri Miruku: teriamkasih atas R&R nya

Black Lily; teriamkasih atas R&R nya

Guest: teriamkasih atas R&R nya

**Warning: puisi yang gak nyambung dan gaje, Shonen-Ai, canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Diambil dari cerita episode Naruto yang lupa episode berapa yang jelas saat Itachi dan Kisame ke Konoha. Maaf jika ada yang tidak dimengerti atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa lewat PM atau dengan cara rivew yang banyak *Plak*. Saya juga minta maaf jika chapter ini masih pendek, apa daya ceritanya memang harus di cut disitu *alasan*. Mau lebih panjang lagi, pasti lebih lama lagi *bilang aja males*.**

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Hati yang penuh kegelapan_

_Perlahan menjadi putih_

_Ditangan sang putih_

_Beningan Kristal yang menjadi saksi_

_Kata yang terucap_

_Mewakili semua perasaan_

_Takdir yang membentang_

_Merupakan teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan_

_Bisa jadi sang hitam merupakan putih_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama itu_

_Aku akan menunggumu_

**Kantor Hokage**

Didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka terdiri dari seorang Hokage tua dengan wajah yang muda aka Tsunade, gadis remaja berambut pink aka Sakura, seorang wanita aka Shizune yang menggendong seekor babi aka Tonton dan pria besar bertampang mesum aka Jiraiya. Entah kenapa banyak sekali kata 'aka' yang aku selipkan dalam paragraf ini, mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan naskah *duak* ditandang karena ngelantur.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Shizune sambil memandang Jiraiya, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut. Tonton yang tadinya ada digendongannya ia turunkan keatas meja Hokage.

"Dia menghilang saat tiba di Konoha," jawab Jiraiya, cuek. Seakan-akan dia tahu sang murid yang diajarnya dalam beberapa tahun ini pergi kemana, tapi memeng apa boleh dikata, dia memang tahu kemana bocah pirang itu pergi.

"Menghilang?" beo Sakura, menatap salah seorang legenda Sannin itu, bingung.

"Aku tahu dia dimana," ucap sang Hokage, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, aku tahu kau sudah cukup berlatih dan Naruto juga ku pikir begitu," Tsunade melirik Jiraiya, "Aku ingin menguji kalian berdua, ada seseorang yang harus kalian lawan."

**Rumah Sakit**

Hari sudanh menjelang siang, Naruto masih senantiasa menemani Sasuke diruangan yang penuh bau obat tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tangan pucat itu berada pada genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Sasuke? Apa kau tidak lelah?" guram Naruto sambil mengelus tangan pucat itu. Dia ingin sekali melihat iris malam tanpa bintang itu, mendengar nada mengejek dari Sasuke dan segala hal lainnya, hal-hal yang ia rindukan dari rivel yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Seandainya saat itu dia lebih kuat, Sasuke pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya saja Kyuubi tidak ada dalam tubuhnya, Akatsuki tidak akan datang kesini untuk mengincarnya. Seandainya saja Itachi saat itu tidak datang, kebencian yang ada pada Sasuke pasti sudah lenyap. Seandainya, hanya akan menjadi seandainya, semuanya sudah berlalu. Tak ada yang bisa diubah dari itu semua. Memeng, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

**Flashback on**

Di tepi danau, duduk seorang laki-laki yang umurnya memasuki remaja. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat kebelakang itu duduk memandang danau yang menguning akibat bias matahari yang mulai tenggalam. Mata onyx nya memendang kosong sang raja siang yang akan kehilangan kejayaannya.

Hari ini, atau tepatnya malam ini, malam dimana semua kebahagian yang ia miliki menghilang. Malam dimana Ayah, Ibu dan semua anggota klannya dibunuh oleh orang yang paling ia cintai dan kagumi, kakaknya sendiri.

Dendam.

Bertahun-tahun ia menyimpan dendam ini, bertahun-tahun ia memelihara kebencian dalam dirinya, bertahun-tahun ia merasa sakit pada hatinya. Tapi,perasaannya lenyap saat ia mengenal sang bocah matahari, mengenal hingga ia menjadi dekat, bukan dekat dalam arti dekat, tapi dekat dalam arti 'dekat',bertengkar, saling mengejek, saling meremehkan, bedebat, bersaing dan hal-hal yang membuat topeng sotic sang Uchiha terlepas. Dengan mulai terlepasnya topeng itu, perlahan-lahan kebencian yang ada dalam diri Sasuke juga perlahan mulai lenyap. Sasuke merasa senang dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini, tapi ada keraguan yang juga menjalar dalam hatinya. Apa dia harus melupakan dendamnya dan hidup tenang bersama sang Uzumaki dan orang-orang Konoha lainnya? Atau dia melanjutkan dendamnya, tapi dengan resiko kehilangan segalanya?

"Ternyata kau disini, Teme," ucap sang laki-laki yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kita tadi, Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha dan duduk disampingnya, ikut memandang matahari yang hampir seperempatnya terbenam. Saat ini Naruto hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek, jaker oranye yang sering ia pakai, ia ikatkan dipinggang. Penampilannya bisa dibilang berantakan, kelihatannya ia habis berlatih, bisa dilihat beberapa luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tim tujuh memang tidak mendapatkan misi hari ini karena desa yang masih dalam perbaikan akibat serangan dari Orochimaru dan Negara Suna beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula, orang yang akan menjadi Hokage belum ditentukan, akibatnya kursi Hokage masih kosong. Selain itu para jonnin juga sedang sibuk menjaga pertahanan di perbatasan, kalau ada serangan mendadak dari desa lain.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hn."

"Apa dendammu itu penting? " tanya Naruto, nada bicaranya terdengar serius, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?" sungguh, Naruto sekarang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana Naruto yang biasanya membuat onar terlihat begitu berbeda, apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Sedikit kaget, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang ada disamping kirinya, "Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki beriris onyx itu refleks. Sungguh, itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ditanyakan oleh sang Uchiha. Tentu saja dia adalah sang Uzumaki, tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki cakra hangat selain sang Uzumaki.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto binggung, menatap balik Sasuke.

Sapphire bertemu dengan Onyx.

Menatap satu sama lain, menyelami kedua iris mata yang berbeda, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari masing warna. Sasuke lah yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pertama kali. Ia menghela nafas pelan, tangan putih pucatnya memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Dia sedikit merasa bingung dengan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak cepat saat memandang mata sapphire itu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke bediri dari duduknya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang satu per satu mulai bermunculan. Sasuke perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

"Teme, tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke yang sudah bejalan jauh.

*Skip*

"Ah, segarnya," ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke. Ia memakai kaos dan celana milik Sasuke yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut aku pulang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Mau bagai mana lagi, aku males pulang kerumah," ucap Naruto dengan cueknya, ia malah langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur Sasuke. "Aku menginap ya?"

"Tidak boleh, cepat pulang!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik sang Uzumaki yang senantiasa berguling dikasurnya.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Naruto, keras kepala.

Tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke terpeleset hingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Naruto. Refleks kedua mata berbeda iris itu langsung bertemu kembali.

Diam.

Mereka berdua diam.

Sama seperti tadi, mereka menatap satu sama lain, menyelami kedua iris mata yang berbeda, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari masing warna. Sasuke ingin beranjak dari dari posisinya sekarang, tapi sebuah tangan caramel menahannya, membuat posisinya sama seperti tadi.

"Lepas!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Tapi yang ditatap malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, ada perasaan sedih, sakit, khawatir dan perasaan lainnya yang tercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak ingin melepasmu! Jika aku melakukan itu, aku takut kau akan menghilang," ucap Naruto, terdengar seperti guraman dan seperti orang yang berbicara tanpa sadar.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Dobe? Lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke lagi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto yang sekarang bisa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kalau saja dia bukan ninja, dia pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang. Cengkraman tangan Naruto begitu kuat. Sangat sulit untuk Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kau lupakan dendammu?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau lenyapkan kebencian dari dalam dirimu?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau-" kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau tahu apa tentang aku!? Kau hanya orang asing! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN!?" teriak Sasuke meledak, peduli apa tantang imej.

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU TETAP BERADA DISAMPINGKU!" dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto merubah posisinya, laki-laki beriris shappire itu berada diatas sang laki-laki beriris Onyx.

Terpaku. Itu yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dari perkataan itu?

Menangis.

Naruto menangis.

"Bisakan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke yang masih terpaku, "Bisakan kau melakukannya?"

"…" perlahan-lahan iris malam itu mulai berair, menangis sama seperti sang siang.

"Bisakan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm," Sasuke menganguk lemah, "Aku… aku ingin berada disampingmu."

Malam itu, mereka tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Seakan berkata jangan pisahkan kami. Tapi takdir berkata lain, mereka harus menyerah akan suratan takdir yang berkata lain.

Jauh didalam hutan, berjalan dua orang pria dengan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah, wajah mereka tertutup oleh topi yang mereka pakai. Tanpa kukatakan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa mereka. Orang yang digunakan oleh takdir untuk membuat jalan terasa panjang. Meski terasa sakit, jalan itu yang dipilih oleh takdir. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang tersakiti, itulah jalan yang harus dipilih.

**Flashback off**

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke lebih kuat. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok sang Uchiha bungsu. Kapan kau akan sadar? Kapan kau akan memperlihatkan iris malam itu? Kapan?

"Aku tahu,kau pasti ada disini, Gaki," ucap seorang wanita yang sebenarnya sudah lanjut usia, tapi masih memilikai wajah dan body yang aduhai sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Nenek Tsunade? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kaget, refleks ia melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam itu?" tanya Tsunade, meremehkan. Ia berjalan mendekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Secara teliti ia memeriksa keadaan laki-laki onyx itu. "Aku selalu memeriksa keadaanya," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa ada perubahan?" tanya Naruto, ada perasaan cemas, takut, khawatir dan perasaan lainnya yang bergabung menjadi satu.

"Kau jadi lebih tinggi, Gaki," ucap Tsunade.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!?" tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit membentak.

'Ternyata dia tidak berubah, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke,' piker Tsunade geli. Ia ingat reaksi Naruto dulu saat dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke, reaksi yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia memaki Tsunade dan seperti ingin membunuh sang Hokage, kalau saja saat itu tidak ada Kakashi dan Guy yang menahannya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Sakura, gadis dari klan Haruno itu hanya bisa menangis. Tapi karena itu juga lah yang membuat gadis klan Haruno ini ingin mempelajari jurus medis, dia ingin mengobati Sasuke.

"Tidak ada perubahan dalam beberapa tahun ini, Aku jadi merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter," ucap sang Hokage, ada nada frustasi dalam nada bicaranya. "Oh ya, Gaki, aku ingin kau melawan seseorang!"

Skip aja ya pertarungannya, tahu kan mereka melawan siapa, itu loh, laki-laki dengan masker diwajahnaya *ribet banget, bilang aja Kakashi-sensei* hasil pertarungannya juga sama, gak ada perubahan dari apa yang dibuat oleh Kishimoto-sensei, karena jalan ceritanya memang harus begitu biar greget *bilang aja males nulis*. Ceritanya diputus dulu ya, padahal pengen nulis sampai Sasuke sadar, tapi, tapi, tapi, biar tahun depan aja. Nyahahahahahahahah *duak*.

**Owari *plak* bercanda, baru Tsuzuku. Chapter berikutnya di tahun depan ya *dilindas motor***

**Chapter depan:**

_Saat aku berharap penantianku berakhir_

_Ternyata itu salah_

_Kembali menunggu_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama itu_

_Aku akan menunggu mu_

"Hey,Gaki, aku merasa ada cakra asing didekat Sasuke"

"…"

"Naruto, kenapa kau lari?"

"…"

"Kau terlambat, cakra itu sudah lenyap"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"…"

"Kazekage Suna diculik oleh Akatsuki"

"…"

"Gaara…"

"…"

"Yo, Kyuu, kenapa mukamu ditekuk, kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

**Mohon R&R**

**Silahkan jika ada pertanyaan atau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau uneg-uneg yang ingin disampaikan bisa lewat rivew.**

**Matta ne,**

**Yuki**


End file.
